Summer Love
by iluvmedou
Summary: Its starts with a love that is simple & pure. However life often holds a surprise or two, could those surprises be enough to pull them apart? Brucas! :D Fluffy to begin with .
1. Morning

**Morning**

It was an early summer morning and a light breeze gently blew through Brooke's bedroom. The sunlight was seeping through the gap in her curtain allowing the warmth of its rays to hit the curve of her face. As she stirred out of her peaceful sleep a slight smile spread across her face; she knew it was going to be a good day.

Brooke could hear the hustle and bustle in the kitchen of the others and the crisp smell of bacon was filling the cabin. As she lifted her heavy head off the pillow the bedroom door opened.

_"Hey pretty girl your awake"_ He said with a smile _"and its about time if I don't say so myself." _  
_"Hmmmmmm"_ She mumbled _"I'm awake just not yet able to function."_  
To this he laughed_. "Well maybe this will do the trick for you and then you and me can get started."  
_  
Lucas had brought Brooke her breakfast a couple rashes of bacon and a cup of coffee. He had learnt by now that to get Brooke out of bed he had to do some coaxing and food was the only thing that seemed to do the trick, among other things but there was no time for that this morning.

_"Why thank you boyfriend"_ She said rather coyly, while sitting herself upright in bed. _"What are we planning to do today?"  
_"_Today let me see…."_ Lucas said teasing her _"I thought me & you could hang out"_  
_"Oh like we haven't done that before"_ she replied sticking her tongue out.  
_"Oooooooh do I detect a hint of sarcasm in your voice Miss Davis?"  
"Why no, was I that obvious?"_ she said laughing.  
_"You know your lucky im not a softy"_ Lucas said _"As I could be deeply hurt by the way you talk to me"_ as he said this he lent into kiss her only to go and nick a piece of her bacon.  
_"Oi"_ she giggled  
_"Right well I'm ready Miss Davis which means I'm only waiting on you, funny that isn't how I'm always waiting on you hmmmmm?"  
"Ok, ok I get the picture"_ she said pulling herself out of _bed "let me get ready and then we can be on our way, are the others coming?"  
"No not today, I thought It would be nice just the two of us; what do you think?"  
"Yeah, just the two of us"_ she replied smiling as Lucas left the room.

As Brooke got ready she couldn't help but let her mind wander. She was so unbelievably happy and she knew why. It was safe to say she had fallen in love and this time she wasn't going to let it go. This boy, her boy made her feel alive. Brooke had a hard time describing what was going on inside of her but when she did managed to conjure up the right words she wanted to scream them from the rooftops. Brooke couldn't help but smile when she thought of his smile or she couldn't stop the butterflies in her tummy when she imagined his arms wrapped around her body. Brooke had found someone that made her happy, there was a connection between them like no other. Lucas was the one who saw her and she could happily say she saw him too.

_"Brooke! Come on the days gonna be over by the time your done!"_ Lucas shouted from the bottom of the stairs.  
_"I'm coming"_ She said rather gleefully as she dashed out of her room and down the stairs _"So where to?"  
_Lucas walked up to the counter and scooped up the car keys _"How about a drive?"_ he said while dangling the keys.  
_"Why how romantic Mr Scott"_ Brooke replied while sauntering over to him.  
_"Thank yoooou"_ But before he could get his words out straight Brooke had snatched the keys and ran out the door. _"No thank you"_ she shouted back. _"Oh and if you haven't guessed already I'll be driving!"_ She giggled.


	2. Unspoken

**Unspoken**

The light breeze was softly grazing their faces as they drove that summer's afternoon. The music was playing softly out of the speakers and was setting the mood perfectly. Everything and everyone seemed content like nothing in the world could go wrong, it was like the whole world was waiting on there every move.

Lucas placed his hand on Brookes as she changed gears _"Oi, I'm the one that's driving remember"  
"I know"_ he replied _"I just like to hold your hand, to know your there." _

Brooke smiled at this she felt the same way it was like they both had this unspoken bond; something neither of them was able to put into words. They just knew it was special, it was something that they had to hold on to. Sometimes quite literally.  
_  
"Where are we going then?"_ Brooke asked breaking the silence and calm that surrounded them.  
"_The beach and before yooou….."_ he was cut off.  
_"What! The beach! Luke why didn't you say!! I haven't brought anything with me!!"  
"Well if you had let me finish pretty girl because your man is so wonderful…."_ he said in a sarcastic tone _"….I already have everything sorted."_  
_"Everything?"  
"Yep! Everything!"_ he said positively _"Sunscreen, towels, food, Everything!"_

They drove into the car park and parked up. They sat there for a moment until Brooke turned the engine off. She glanced at him and smiled giving him the look he loved. It was there look, the look that only they knew.

_"What?"_ He said laughing  
_"Nothing"_ she whispered _"I was just wondering."_  
_"Really Miss Davis? And what was one wondering about?"_  
"_How I became so lucky, lucky in finding someone like you. Being so lucky that you wanted me."_ she said looking into his eyes.  
With this Lucas sighed and lent in closer to his girlfriend so they were barely touching he looked deep into her eyes and smiled. In a slight whisper he replied _"You know what? I ask myself that too and I thank my lucky stars that I do have you."_ and he pecked her on the lips.

The heat between them had become electric with the heat of the summer and Brooke could feel the tears in her eyes. She waited a moment before she kissed him passionately holding on to that embrace with her life and then she did what she did best and left him wanting more. As she hopped out of the car he thought to himself as he smiled that girl knows how to play a good game but that didn't mean that he wasn't one for trying.


	3. Make A Wish

**Make a Wish**

The sun was beaming down and glistening upon the shore. Soft quiet waves crashed amongst the rocks spraying its surf and cooling the air. There many thoughts lingered around them each wondering what the other was thinking. They both shuffled on the sand trying to get comfy and in the process slighting grazing each other.

Electricity ran through her veins and his heart started to beat faster. She kinked her eyebrow and he nodded his head, she bit her lip sighing and without hesitation he swooped her up into his arms and ran down to the ocean.

_"Eeeeeek………Lucas!!" she screeched.  
"What?" _He asked sheepishly as they splashed into the water_ "I was hot." _he exclaimed with a grin._  
"Oh? You Were?"  
"Uh huh"  
"Well then, let me be the good little girlfriend that I am and let me help"_ as she said this with an ever growing smirk on her face she slowly placed her arms around his neck and leaned in as if to go and kiss him only to use all her force to push him under. She giggled as she casually swam away.  
"_Its gonna be like that is it?"_ he replied jumping back out of the water _"Well you asked for it!"  
"Arghhhh Luke Nooooo my Hair!!"_ she screeched as he lunged forward and started swimming after her.

They frolicked in the water under the beaming sun for hours enjoying one another's presence. Kissing, cuddling, swimming and splashing it was if they were the only two around in there own little world. A light breeze started to descend upon the beach and slowly the other occupants of the beach started to slowly drift away.

_"Luke, you ready to get out? If were in here any longer we'll turn into prunes"  
"Sure pretty girl, we'll dry off and have some food"  
"Mmmmm sounds good, you want help towelling off boyfriend?"  
_He looked at her and smiled, he pulled her in closer to him as they walked up the shore and kissed the top of her head and whispered. _"Its ok sweetie, you'll need your energy for later"  
"Uh someone's sure of themselves aren't they?"  
"And when am I not?"_ he replied laughing.

Night had fallen and they were lying looking at the stars twinkling above. The silence seemed like magic and lying in the stillness together was beautiful. No words could describe what each one was thinking. It was hard to believe what there love had pulled them through maybe just maybe they are meant to be.

_"Make a wish pretty girl"_ he said softly while wrapping his arms around her waste.  
_"Ok"_ she whispered while closing her eyes wishing that Lucas and herself would be together for ever.

Brooke new that this was a silly school girl crush kinda wish to make but she couldn't help but smile, it made her feel happy like not a thing could ever come between what she shared with Luke; the wish was there barrier there protection from the outside world.

_"Boyfriend"_ she said as she turned around to face him in his arms _"I made it"_ she smiled  
_"What did you wish for cheery?"_  
_"Now that would be telling, its your turn now."  
"Ok, my go"_ he took a deep breath in and slowly closed his eyes, Brookes body tingled from his movement and she cuddled in closer to him. He thought for a moment and then smiled, he opened his eyes and looked down at her.  
_"You know what, I don't need to make wish"  
"How come?"  
"Because I have faith in right now and I couldn't be happier; the futures gonna hold amazing things for us Brooke and your wish is all we need. I trust you"  
_And with that she kissed him passionately content with just being there in his arms.


	4. Scared And Confused

**Scared And Confused**

"_URGHHHHH I hate you!!"_ she shirked while storming off.

"_Well I could say the same thing about you!"_ he bit back running after her.

"_Lucas I don't get you really I don't!!"_

"_What is there to get?"_ he sighed, for a moment he and just looked at her confusion in her eyes why couldn't he be who she needed him to be? When did LOVE get so hard?

"_Brooke, im sorry"_

"_Sorry! Don't say sorry if you don't know what the hell your saying sorry for you ass!!" _

There was something about Brooke Davis when she was mad, Lucas always seemed to find himself in oar of her. Brooke always had a passion in everything she did she would never do something half heartedly. It was one of the reasons he treasured her so much.

"_well" _he continued_ "maybe if you told me what I did wrong……" _again he was cut off by Brookes frustration.

"_You PONY EYED PARROT FACED WAZICK!!!!" _

He stood there in shock as he watched her lay herself on the bed, he didn't know whether to laugh at the crazy name he had just been called or to be vindictive and throw more insults her way. Sometimes he really didn't understand the mind of Brooke Davis but it was these moments he knew why he loved her. She was a spark so unique that you found yourself trying your hardest not to be left behind wanting to go along for the ride. If only she would let him.

After a few moments of silence he walked over to the bed and lay down beside her she was sobbing quietly something he new all to well. In a heartbeat he reached out for her hand and held on to it tightly, she tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her.

"_Brooke, your not going do this alone, your not going push me away again. It is going to be hard but this time BOTH of us are holding on for dear life and we are going to do with a smile and standing side by side." _

They sat there in the silence he was scared she was going to walk away again and try to put distance between them. He knew she never meant to do it but it was her way of protecting herself. He was going to be the one to show her how to trust, how to trust him.

"_Im scared luke"_

He turned to look at her _"Scared of what?"_ he replied in a whisper like tone.

"_Of you, us, having to grow up." _

Brooke Davis had just opened up to him it was something he had been trying to get her to do for such along time he felt like crying. He knew it was only something little she had let slip to him but he knew to her that it was huge something she would find hard trusting him with. So he was going to run with it, he was going to make this relationship work because he knew that she was the girl for him.

He smiled at her, pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and looked deeply into her eyes.

"_It's going to be ok." _


	5. What needs to be said

**What needs to be said? **

The last few days had been a rush. They found themselves riddeled with questions and swirled with insercurities. They were only 22 and had been through so much already; both were still adapting to living with one another and soon they would be sharing the house with someone eles, in 9 months to be exact.

They both sat in the waiting room of Doctor Lumley's officie. Lucas was apprehensive of what was to come and Brooke was nervous. Her eyes were wide and she was starring straight in front not taking her eyes off the clock; time seemed to be standing still. Her hands were on her lap and she was fidgeting Rubbing her hands together and playing with her ring. Brooke had zoned out her mind gone else where. She was trying to remember a time when she had no worries and no responsabilities.

A door opened and Lucas looked up Brooke didn't even notice still disconnected to the world around her lost in her own thoughts.

"_Miss Davis Doctor Lumley will see you no__w." _

Lucas took Brookes hand and gently squeezed it, she turned to look at him.

"_You ready pretty girl?" _

She hesitated and looked round at the nurse smiling back at them. You would have thought the support of her boyfriend and the warmth of the nurse would make her feel better but it didn't, if anything it made her feel worse.

"_Mmmmm hmmmm" _she mumbled

"_Ok, i'll be right here" _he smiled a soft smile and slowly let go of her hand but she kept hold of it.

"_Actually Luke" _she replied in a barely audible tone _"Can you come with me?" _her eyes pleading and her heart was pounding she desperatly did not want to be alone.

He took one look at her and smiled _"Of course"_ he stood up and pulled her up with him, they headed over to the nurse and in those few seconds that it took to walk into the Doctors office Brooke's sinking feeling in the pit of her stomache began to resurface.

"_Ah good morning" _the doctor said as she looked up from her notes. _"You must be Brooke and this is..." _she trailed off looking at the blonde haired strapping young man.

"_Lucas, Lucas Scott" _he stepped in shaking her hand having to let go of Brookes to do so.

"_Ok then it's nice __to meet you both take a seat and we can begin." _

Brooke sat down and took Lucas' hand again; it made her feel safe like he was able to fix everything for her. She looked around the room it was small and quaint and the pictures on the walls seemed to tell a different like they were painting future happyness. This made Brooke feel a little easier but it didn't last long.

"_Ok so Brooke" _the doctor began_ " This is your first pregnancy and your first check-up?" _

"_Ummm yes" _Brooke replied quietly

"_Well let me begin by explaining a few things for you both." _

The doctor started talking about babies and what to expect through the first few months of pregnancy. How Brooke would go through morning sickness and the rate the baby would grow. Everything that the doctor said was whizzing around in Brooke's head she looked over at Luke, he was listening intentedly to everything that was being said and she began to panic. Her heart started to beat faster, her chest became tight and her palms became sweaty, she no longer felt safe and thats when she blurted it out.

"_What if i don't want the baby?" _

And at that moment it felt like the whole world had just stopped. What had she just said? It was as if her brain no longer controlled what her mouth said. She closed her eyes hoping that once she opened them again the scene before her would be something different. It wasn't. She looked as Luke, his expression was unreadable he seemed to be lost. Brooke looked at the Doctor who was now looking uneasy and she watched as she exused herself saying something about giving them time to talk and she slipped away.

Now the whole room was in silence and it was just the two of them. Lucas broke the silence stuttering as he spoke when she heard his voice it nearly broke her heart. It was shallow and soft holding back tears while trying to string his words together.

"_You...you don't want this baby?" _

She turned to look at him his face was a picture of sadness and she fought hard to hold back her tears. Slowly they started to flow untill she could no longer keep controll of them. Brooke tried to explain herself looking into his eyes but she stumbled on her words and couldn't find the right ones to explain what she was feeling or what she wanted. And then Lucas did something that not even he thought he could hold himself together to do due to all the emotion welling up inside of him. He took Brooke into his arms and held her tightly, rocking her ever so slightly and stroking her soft locks. Brooke's heart melted as gripped him tighter out of fear for being left alone once again.

After a moment of holding one another Lucas took a deep breath and began talking pulling Brooke round to look at him.

"_Brooke this is your decision but i want you to know i want this baby with you. If my mom hadn't of had me i wouldn't have gotton to be with you. I know this is going to be scary and a lot of the time we are going to need help but i can't help thinking that maybe this is meant to be. Everything happens for a reason Brooke."_

Brooke looked at Lucas so her gaze was firmly fixed with his. _"Lucas i'm scared, i'm scared of being on my own, of having a baby so young and what a bay could do to us. I don't want you to feel like you have been trapped or like i have tied you down. I need to know you're here because you love me and want me to be the mother of your child. I'm scared of what people might say and there still so much that we haven't done yet. You're getting your career going and so am i. I...i just don't want to ruin us before we have even had a real chance of being us. Maybe this is..." _

She was cut off by the soft lips of her boyfriend touching hers. His hand cupped her cheek as he pulled her towards him. She felt her body soften and give into the kiss. Once he pulled away she smiled faintly waiting to see what was to happen next.

"_Brooke you didn't answer the question, do you want this baby?"_

"_I do, but..."_

"_Then that's all that matters we both want this baby and in my eyes that's enough, everything else will work itself out." _


	6. Explanations

**Explanations **

A few days had pasted and Brooke and Lucas had spent all there time together, just the two of them. Both trying to remember how it was and had been for them. They both knew that things would change a little once the baby arrived they just hoped that they were ready for it. Now they knew that the baby coming was a little time away but it was comforting to have one another as they were both going through the same thing and it gave them time to discuss what they were feeling. There emotins were running high. Brooke couldn't help but regret not being happy once she found out. She had always imagined finding out that she was pregnant and that she would be so over joyed but it hadn't for her like that. The pregnancy wasn't planned. Her first thought was this can't be happening. Her second was Lucas.

Lucas was finally getting somewhere with his career, since he wasn't able to play basketball professionally he started to coach at Tree Hill High taking over from coach Durham which was such an honour for him. He was given the chance to instill in his team before him what coach Durham, Keith and his mom had given to him through his informative years. He had also started to pursue his other love writing. He wrote about anything that inspired him and often that was life. He wrote what he saw and learnt from, his zest for life always inspired Brooke to want to be just as successful as her boyfriend. So thats what she did. Brooke after school expanded her fashion line, took a few course at the local college so she could get her head around running her own bussiness and with the finacial aid of her parents to begin with and Karens cafe as a sponsor Brooke opened her very own little boutique in Tree Hill Mall. To everyones surprise it had done extremly well and continued to expand. Life was on the up for both of them and they knew they wouldn't of gotton where they were if it hadn't have been for the support they both gave to one another. Lucas was Brookes biggest supporter and likewise she was his. There had been so many days were Luke had sat down with her and helped with creative ideas for a new outfit, he had even given sewing a shot which had left Brooke in stiches. Brooke on the other hand had been along to all his games (to cheer on her favourite coach) she left the proper cheering to the young girls, she laughed at seeing them sometimes as it reminded her so much of her own school cheer days and how much it had meant to her. It was something Lucas teased her about saying she can cheer for him once they got home which to her own surprise caused Brooke to blush everytime he said this to her. Lucas also trusted her to read what he had written he wanted ti know what she thought, make her proud and she always told him exactly what she thought it was one of the reasons he loved her so much. Lucas had this thing when it came to writting nobody was aloud to read his book until it was completly finished but with Brooke it was different, she was the one there helping him along the way he need to know what she thought. They had both learnt to be honest with one another; something they had both struggled with in high school. So this just showed how much they had grown for the better since then and they had managed to do it together.

So why were they both so scared that a baby might be the one thing that would tear them apart? If anything a baby would only show everyone else the love they had for one another. But both Brooke and Lucas had different opinions on the matter. Brooke thought that a baby would be the one thing that pushed Lucas away as it would be the one thing that would defenatly cement him in Tree Hill for good. She knew that he was happy living in Tree Hill but she also knew that he had always dreamed of moving away and discovering new places. The reason he had stayed was because he couldn't bare leaving his mom alone with his new baby sister. He wanted to be there for her and didn;t want to miss his sisters early years. He had always thought that he would leave a little later although now because of Brooke and the baby that looked unlikely. Or at least thats what Brooke thought.

Lucas was honestly ecstatic to be having a baby he was just a little apprehensive to become a daddy. He wanted to do Keith justice as he had done such a great job with him. Lucas was excited to start a family he had always dreamed of having one, giving a child security something he had only had briefly, being a proper family just him, Brooke and there baby. It didn't worry him that they were only 22 his mom had him young and she did just fine. He knew there age worried Brooke though and it was something he was going to help her with. Lucas had dreams and he knew Brooke did too; they had dreams together this was just one of them that had come a little sooner than they expected.

They both knew they had to talk. There relationship had come so far since all of the love triangle drama and all the insercurities teen love brought to a relationship. What they had both accomplished and managed to accomplish together was something to be proud of. What they both were still learning to do through was swallowing there pride and being open with one another completely. Thats what this baby was going to do for them; complete there relationship in a way they never knew was imaginable. The unspoken bond they thought they had was nothing compared to what they where about to experience together; it was about to become a lot stronger.

They knew it was going to be hard but they were determined not to loose one another along the way.


	7. Time to tell

**Time to tell**

Do you ever have one of those days where you know that everythings ok or that todays going to be a good day you just have one of those feelings that make you feel uneasy and you worry. You're not quite sure what your worrying about as you have no clue what to expect but you really can't help yourself so you worry a little more and everything seems to escalate. This makes all sorts whiz through your mind so you can become incapable to think straight until the one thing that keeps you sane does one small thing to make you smile and you start to feel ok again. That's what Lucas did for Brooke and he didn't even know it.

"_Brooke it's going to be ok, i promise. I promised that we would be ok didn't i?"_

"_Yes, but.."_

"_Ok then and that was three months ago, we have sorted ourselves out and we are happy, we know the baby's ok so now its the right time to let everybody else know that too." _He said smiling down at her taking her hand in his.

"_I know that Luke and trust me i'm so excited about this really i am but i'm not so sure others will be."_

"_Brooke we have to tell them sometime and now is the right time. You're right they might not be thrilled with our news but that's there problem not ours and besides..." _

"_Oh hey you two i thought i heard voices" _

They were interrupted by Karen opening her front door, they had both forgotton they were standing on her front porch about to knock so they could tell her the news when they got distracted by there own conversation.

"_Mom, hey!" _he smiled letting go of Brooke to embrace her.

"_So where you ever going to come in or where you too busy admiring my door?" _she chuckeled

"_Sorry Karen.."_

"_Oh sweetie it's ok come in are you feeling any better?" _

Thats what Brooke and Lucas had been telling people that Brooke had been a little unwell the past few months, they wern't ashamed that they were pregnant they just wanted time to adapt to it themselves first as well as make sure that everything was ok. Now they had hit three months they figured it was the right time.

"_Erm a little, thanks" _

She smiled wearily and Lucas noticed she was nervous so he took her hand and gave it a little squeeze as they followed her into the kitchen. Holly was sitting at the kitchen table colouring when they entered. Holly had the warmth of Keith and the beauty of Karen. She was a little treasure. She was nearly four years old now; she seemed to have grown up so fast. When Lucas and Brooke come to visit she loves it. Lucas tells her stories and Brooke will play with her and happily do her hair. Occasionally Holly will stay at there place for the weekend giving Karen a little break.

"_Broookie you're here you wanna draw wiv me?" _

"_Oh sweetie i would love to but can we do it a little later me and Lucas need to talk with your mommy" _

She seemed to think about this for a little then she hopped off her seat and skipped over to them both briefly hugging them and giggling OK as she ran down the hall. Brooke looked at Lucas and he smiled at her letting her know it was ok. Karen noticed this and sighed.

"_Ok you two what is it?" _

She sat down at the kitchen table looking up at them before she beagn to sifft through her mail and moving it to the side. Lucas stepped towards Brooke and put an arm around her allowing her to lean in to him, she gave him the nod.

"_Were pregnant" _He smiled looking at his mom and then at Brooke, there was silence for a while.

Karen looked at her beaming son _"You're you're..."_

"_Pregnant" _Brooke said softly as she stepped forward out of Lukes arms her eyes wide and full of emotion _"and i know this comes as a shock i mean it did for us at first but" _she paused taking a breath as tears welled in her eyes _"but i don;t want you to be disappointed in us Karen I'm so scared you will feel like we have let you down; i want you to know i love your son and would do anything for him." _

She stopped as Karen got up. Brooke flinched a little as Karen came towards her unsure of what Karen was about to do. Brooke was surprised to find Karen embracing her into a hug. Holding her tightly Brooke hugged her back with her tears in full flowing force. Lucas stepped back off the counter so he was standing next tho his mom and girlfriend, he smiled while giving a little cough. The now two sobbing women looked up at him, he held his arms out a little and spoke casually.

"_Can anyone join in?" _

Karen smiled and Brooke nodded, he held them tightly and sighed.

"_Everythings going to be ok" _he said as they broke apart _"It always is" _he said with a smile.

The girls managed to controll there tears and Karen made a pot of coffee while Lucas softly dried Brooke's tears. Brooke sat herself at the kitchen table and Karen joined her bringing over biscuites while Lucas excused himself sensing they wanted to talk , so he went to hang out with his little sister.

"_Brooke" _

She looked up from her coffee a little uncertain if she wanted to look Karen in the eye, as she did so Karen began.

"_You will never disappoint me, i see you as my very own." _

"_I just" _she paused _"I knew the dreams you had for Lucas and i didn't want you to think i was the reason that his dreams could no longer come true." _

"_Brooke as long as my son his happy his and my dreams have come true and i know that he is. You don't have to stop dreaming because your having a baby Brooke if anything you'll be more determined to achive more. You and Lucas will have such a huge responsablity now and if me watching you with Holly is anything to go by you are going to make a fantastic mother and Lucas is going to be wonderful father." _

Karen took Brooke's hand and smiled reasuring her _"but Brooke i want you to promise me one thing don't you ever be scared or too proud to ask for help." _

Brooke let out a little sob and managed to mumble a quiet _"I promise" _

The two women hugged once more when Lucas entered with Holly on his hip.

"_Brooke i think its best to be going now it's time for this little ones bedtime_" he said while tickeling her and putting her down.

"_Awwww Wuwcas you have tooo gooo?" _

"_I'm sorry sweetie but we have too am very tired myself" _

"_Uh well if Brookie is goin too bed too i'm gooing too" _

"_Good girl baby, now go get yourself ready and mommy will be in to tuck you in." _

"_Ok see you sooon Brookie, Wuwcas loove yoou" _

"_So are you two going to tell anyone else tonight?" _

"_Well we were going to" _Lucas began _"But i think we'll go home and unwind, tell everyone else tomorow? What you think Brooke?" _

"_Yeah that sounds good i'm in the mood for a good DVD and some cookie dough ice cream" _she smiled

"_Well thats what we'll do everyone else can wait, bye mom" _he took Brookes hand and they started for the door.

"_Yeah bye Karen, thank you" She smiled_

And with that they headed home both happy and content that everything was going to be ok. That life was about to get so much better for them.


	8. A little too much to handle

Story Notes:

This is my first story, hope everyone likes it.  
Take care and enjoy! Thought I'd let you all know as I had forgotten too OOOOOPS hehehehe Please Review!! Much appreciated.

Disclaimer

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days had pasted and now everybody knew. They were shocked to say the least but over joyed for the both of them. This gave both Brooke and Lucas piece of mind because no matter what they had said to one another they secretly did care about what there friends thought.

It was a Saturday afternoon and Brooke had given herself the day off shutting her shop up early. It always fustrated her (_although she did love the fact she was her own boss and living her dream_) that she didn't get to go shopping as much as she used to. Sometimes she just wanted to be the costumer getting excited about all the new clothes instead of her having to be the one who attened to them all the time. So after recent events she decided that it was time to treat herself a little and she could think of know better way to do it than _Brooke Davis_ style and go on one major shopping spree. All she needed now was her friends and she was set. So she called both Haley and Peyton and told them to meet her in 30 minutes outside the food court; knowing they wouldn't object as they would have so many questions about now being an expectant mother. She then rang Lucas to let him know of her plans incase he tried to reach her and told him that she would be back for tea. Brooke also needed reasurrance as she felt she needed to ready herself for all the explaining she was about to do for her friends. She knew they were happy for her but they hadn't yet all managed to talk about it; other than offer there congratulations.

"_Pretty girl just smile and tell them the trut__h, if anything there going to more happy and over the moon for us than they are going to mad. They will understand you not telling them." _he said on the other end of the line _"there your friends they love you and want to see you..."_

"_Brooke!!" _Peyton shrieked running towards her best friend

"_Um...baby...i..err gotta go Peytons here. Thank you and i'll see you tonight ok? Love you bye" _Brooke got off the phone with Luke and looked at her friend _"Wow someones enthusiastic!" _she smiled.

Peyton rolled her eyes and laughed_ "Well we have so much to talk about Brooke, so much you haven't said yet plus we haven't done this in like forever!! So where in the hell is Hales??" _

"_Im here" _she chirped embracing both Peyton and Brooke

"_Hey Tutormom" _Brooke smirked

"_Broooooke!! How many times that makes me feel ooooold!!" _Haley made sure she emphasied what she meant but all Brooke could do was giggle

"_Ok, ok whatever you say." _

"_So how to begin? Hmmmm?" _

"_Well Peyton as usual i wanna go to that cute little store & get some..."_

"_No no no" Haley interupted "We need to talk first Brooke theres so much we need to be filled in on" _

Brooke sighed and nodded _"Ok but not too long i've been dying to go shopping for like forever!" _

Both Haley and Peyton laughed at this but promised it wouldn't take too long they only wanted to know what was going on with there friend. So after they had ordered there coffee's Brooke began filling them in on the last three months. How it all began and right up to that present moment in time. Once she had begun explaining she couldn't remember why she was so nervous and worried about talking to them about it in the first place. It was then that Brooke realised that she needed to get a hold of herself. To have confidence and to be happy without having to validate herself to everybody else's opinions of her. Brooke needed to learn to love and except herself if she was going to be able to truely grow and move on from her past and become the best mother she could be for her child. Brooke wanted to learn from her insercurites and her parents wrong doing and become the better person that her friends and boyfriend saw her as. Brooke never put that much faith into herself and never trusted people when they got to close, she left safer pushing them away. It was only now that she was beginning to learn that Peyton, Haley and especially Lucas cared enough to stick around because they could see that person in her the who had all the qualities that Brooke wanted for herself. Now they were just waiting for Brooke to see it in herself too.

"_**Sometimes we put up walls not to shut people out...but to see who cares enough to knock them down."**_

Brooke felt better with once she had spoken with her friends and very pleased with herself after having had a successful shopping trip. The girls decided to call time on there shopping adventure and call the boys to meet them at Karen's Cafe so they could all make plans for the evening. Once they arrived they were greeted by Karen who took there orders while the girls sat down in a corner booth waiting for the boys to arrive.

"_I told you Nate that court gives me the advantage!" _Lucas said with a smirk

"_Yeah, yeah maybe this time..." _buthe was cut off causing him to roll his eyes and laugh

"_Luke how come you guys took so long?"_

"_I'm sorry pretty girl but Jake and Nathan wouldn't let me leave till i whipped there asses at ball" _he said with a smile while leaning down to give her a long and tender kiss.

"_Ummm look who's got you whipped now" _Jake said laughing getting both a stern look from both Brooke and Peyton

"_Hey man i may be whipped but my pretty girl's worth it 10 times over where as your girl doen't look to impressed with you right now" _he said kissing Brooke again

"_Good save boyfriend" _she replied while resiprocating the kiss before they were interupted

"_So Jake i haven't got you whipped huh?" _

"_Uh erm..well"_ causing everybody to laugh at the scene in front of them

"_Ok, P.Sawyer chill and Jake just erm think before you speak" _she said giggling

"_Brooke! Now before you get back into a another PDA session with your boy toy over there" _Haley exclaimed_ "can we decide on tonights arrangements pleeease?" _

"_Sure" _said chirply_ "Why don't we all meet back at mine and Luke's in a hour were we can watch a movie and order pizza?"_

"_Sounds like a plan Nate?"_

"_Hales if your happy i'm happy"_

"_Ok then were all sorted!"_

Once plans were made everyone left to do there own thing before it was time to meet at the apartment.

"_So pretty girl why didn't you have them all come back home with us now?"_ Luke asked while smiling at Brooke who had mow made herself comfortable on his lap.

"_Well boyfriend you just happen to be a little bit smelly from all that basketball so i thought you might need help showering"_ she said with a slight smirk

"_Oh you did?"_ placing his forhead lightly against hers

"_Uh huh"_ lightly kissing his lips

"_mmmm we better get going then__ or we won't have much time" _

"_With you baby i don't need much time"_ she giggled taking his hand and leading him to the door.

It wasn't long till everyone had arrived and the pizza's had been ordered. They had all taken there seats and made themselves comfortable Brooke was happily laying against Lucas while he firmly wrapped his arms around her gently holding her tummy. It all felt so natural to them now the exciment of becoming parents was sometimes to much to contemplate. The rest of the evening was an enjoyable one stuffing there faces with pizza and ice cream while laughing and giggling at one another and the movie. The sight before Brooke was a happy one. She slept well that night feeling like her worries had been eased and life was finally falling into place.


	9. Tears of joy and realisation

Hey Guys sorry its short, my notes at the bottom...ENJOY xx

* * *

A slight chill had desended upon the room and Lucas stired from his sleep, looking to his right he saw Brooke sleeping peacefully and he smiled. He glanced at the time flashing back at him. 6:01. He grumbled at the time but lifted his heavy head from the pillow anyway and headed towards the kitchen.

He put on a pot of coffee and sat at the breakfast bar, maybe this was the perfect time to start on some writing so he pulled out his laptop and began to type what felt right but it wasn't long before he was lost in his own thoughts.

_Lucas thought about everything that had happened over the last few months. It had gone by like a passing storm over head. Fast, powerfull and destructable. __He had found himself unable to absorb what was actually happening. Thats when he started to question himself, was he ready for the harsh reality that fatherhood would bring? Did he know how to be a father? It was a dream of his, to have his own family creating something he never quite had. He wondered what fears Brooke had. It was another concept that had him worried as he knew just how hard and critical she was of herself. It was true that she was her own worst enemy. Lucas knew her all too well and if she was anything like him right now, together they were one huge mess. Now although such a thought should horrify a person especially when needing to be prepared to to welcome a child into the world; Lucas couldn't help but allow a small smile to form upon his lips as he knew they were going to be a mess together and a perfect mess at that. Lucas came to the conclusion that they needed to talk to ease one anothers worries about the upcoming birth and making sure there were strong enough for what they were about to endure. _

He was suddenly brought back to reality when her heard a shriek coming from the bedroom.

"_Arghhh Lucas. LUCAS!!"_ she sat bolt right up in bed.

"_Urghhh what? What? Whats the matter?"_ stumbling upon his words as he rushed into the bedroom.

"_Its moving, Lucas its moving"_ she said un-nervingly.

"_Its moving, oh. OH! OH!"_ realisation hitting him _"Brooke its moving."_

"_Uh huh"_ tears welling in her eyes.

He rushed towards her and she moved ever so slightly so he could be seated. They looked into one anothers eyes and he placed his hands in hers. She could feel her eyes becoming misty as she tried to hold back the tears.

"_Its really happening Luke, where having a baby."_

"_Yeah, Pretty girl we are." _

He smiled up at her and kissed her softly on the lips alowing himself to gently rest upon her forhead. She took his hands snd placed them on her stomache. They both just sat enjoying the bilss that was for now theres.

* * *

Hey all, Its Natalie i hope you are all enjoying the story but i was hoping for a little advice. Im unsure whether to go for DRAMA or keep it nice and fluffy Brucas (lets face it were not getting any on the show!! Arghhhh!!) hahaha. SO PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW as it means so much to me, i know theres pleanty who read but not many review it only takes a second & i'll LOVE YA foreva haha :p SCARY thought HUH??? hahaha :p Anyway hope all is well with you all, have a nice day xx


	10. Who's Interested?

Hello everybody

I know it's been quite a little while. This note is to find out how much reader interest there is for this story (if any). I took a much longer break than intended due to University and I fancy pursuing my creativity through writing again. So if there is any interest, post a review or send me a PM and that will help me make my mind up on whether to pursue Summer Love.

Take care, Natalie x


End file.
